Maybe I just want to be yours
by Trinityhalo
Summary: Life had dealt Trinity a rotten hand. Pain was something she was use to. But after finding the deed to her late grandfathers farm She finally had a place to runaway. Will she be able to start anew and heal? And does the key to regaining all she had lost rest with a handsome mysterious man? (redid the version of a story I just started. M for language and future romance)
1. Arrival

_Huff… huff _

Tiny clouds of air escaped my mouth as I bent over slightly, bracing the palm of my hands on my knees, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern after the long run in the frosty air. But it felt almost imposable with how thick the smug of the city was, Like I'd used up all the oxygen in my body.

_Hiss, sputter_

The loud surprising sound of the bus hydraulics jolted me back to where I was. I took a quick look around the dirty stone building. The sidewalk of the bus station lightly littered in cigarette buds and trash from the overflowing bins, tumbling lazily across the way. Panicked I might have been followed started to creep in.

_This was a dumb idea… This was a dumb idea! _I mental yelled at myself. I_f Ashe finds out— When Ashe finds out._ I looked down at the few old burn marks and bruises on my arms. Wincing just looking at them. "No… This is why I'm running away" I quietly told myself out loud, pulling out a folded envelope from my pocket.

The envelope in question had been given to me in secrete by my late grandfather. He hid it in one of my favorite fairy tale books, Sleeping Beauty. I'd found it a few weeks ago while going though an old box of stuff. Opening to find a letter, will, and deed to his land. Black Haven Farms in Pelican Town. I had only remember being there a few time as a very young girl. Being on that land was some of my happiest memories.

After finding the letter I decided to secretly buy a one way ticket with what limited money I have been keeping in case I'd ever have the chance of freedom. To start somewhere new… to be free of Ashe.

Once upon a time Ashe use to be good to me. Gentle, kind, understanding. Trying to get me away from parents that never seemed to understand, or really cared. They told me they would disown me if I moved in with Ashe. They _really_ didn't like him. Maybe that's why I liked Ashe so much at first?. If only I hadn't moved to Zuzu City with Ashe… because everything changed.

It started out with just small arguments, Then Ashe accusing me of being unfaithful if I was a minute late from work. Timing how long it took to walk the distance of everywhere I was going. Really it was anything that could set him off.

It was just harsh words and yelling at first, but it turned physical quick. I had to give up on any friends I made and had to stop working. I couldn't keep lying about the marks. If I stayed home there was less to fight about. I was a caged up bird in a tiny apartment with no one to turn too. Parents blocking my number, friends staying away. Just as Ashe wanted a broken little play thing for him, and him only. He convinced me that it was all my fault and if I'd stop being bad he'd be able to stop punishing me.

"Last call for Pelican Town." A smoke filled husky voice called out. Looking up to see a rather stubby, permed curly blonde haired woman in the drivers seat. She looked a bit older than what she truly was due to years of smoking and drinking.

_Now or Never Trinity…_ I thought as I grabbed my duffel bag and stepped onto the run down bus, the doors behind my closed.

Freedom. The city grew smaller and smaller into the distance as I traveled down the freeway.

It was more than a little embarrassing that I ended up in this sort of relationship. I was always so strong willed and stubborn. How did I let Ashe control me that way. Break me down to the fragile mess that I'd become.

Squeaky breaks filled the air as the bus came to a jerky stop after a few short hours of driving. "All right toots, here we are." She called as The woman killed the engine. "By the way, names Pam, if you ever need a ride back to the city you can find me at the bar."

I scrambled to slide on my backpack and grab the duffel, carefully climbing off the bus to a sun filled, grassy clearing. Birds singing filled my ears as a cool spring breeze danced around me. Right away I took a deep breath. _Clean… clean air_. I almost forgot air could be this light.

Pam had already walked away before I could ask anything. So I just followed the path until it came to a sign reading

Town Square Turn left, Black Haven Right.

And with that I turned right and followed the dirt path until I reached a very overgrown patch of land. Stones, tree limbs, and weeds. _How long as it been since someone was here?_ I thought as I followed the narrow clearing up to the porch of the old cabin. Only to see a huge lock on the door. _Of course_.

A heavy sigh escaped my pink lips as I tapped my foot in thought about where to go. "Guess I need to go into town first and let them know I'm here?" The thought bothered me and caused a bit of panic to swell up. I really didn't want to let anyone know where I was, so scared that some how Ashe would find my whereabouts.

"Okay… we are Okay. We are safe and all we need to do it let someone know I'm here. I get the key annnnnd we are done. Yes? yes! cool, great pep talk self. " I then picked up my things and started to walk into town.

It wasn't a far walk per say but with hauling all my stuff in tow, it was a little much. The town wasn't much to look at it. It was small, cozy, obviously much cleaner. Spring flowers beginning to bud. The general store attached to the doctors office. Down a bit farther the saloon, and houses littered around. Pretty much how I had remembered the town. It definitely felt warm and inviting compared to the grimy cold of the city. And faintly I could hear the crashing of the ocean waves in the distance.

_Wow the ocea—_ "AH!" I cried out as I felt a force bump into me causing me to topple over. I looked over to my right, seeing a figure next to me.

It was a boy with spiked golden locks and pricing blue eyes, he looked to be around the same age as me. His skateboard flipped over on the ground next to him. "What the heck man. That would have been an awesome trick if you hadn't…" He quickly shut his mouth once he had looked over and saw me.

"Hey, you must be new here, names Sam." His tone was different then from just a couple of seconds ago. When he had been complaining about tripping over me. It was now chipper and friendly. "Sorry about that normally no one is out this time of day." He finished, offering a hand to help me up.

I looked at Sam then his hand and took it. Once standing I dusted myself off. "Yeah, um, I was just looking for the Mayors place, do you think you could point me in the right direction?." I asked still a little taken back by the blow.

Sam made a face at the mention of the Mayor, Almost like they didn't seem to get along great. That made me a bit more nervous.

"Point, sure but I think this is where we part ways my dude." Sam started to hop back on his skateboard. He turned and looked back at me.

My eyebrows pulled together as my face scrunched in confusion. The boy seems nice enough just a lot of energy.

"His house is just down this lane, it's the big house next to the graveyard." His lips then pulled upwards. "But you know what, if you're free tonight you should hangout with me at the Saloon." Sam started to skate off again after his quick invite, halted and turned back around and called out. "Hey what's your name mystery girl?"

"Trinity" I said. Still trying to process the speed this conversion had went.

"Trinity…Rad, See you later." And with the he zoomed off.

_Welp that was an interesting way to possibly have made a friend?_

* * *

Once at the mayors house I took a deep breath in and knocked on the big wooden door. An elderly voice called to come in and I turned the door knob letting myself into the home. It was fairly large home with what looked to be antique furniture filling it up. It smelt old, but in a good way. As if time hadn't touched the inside of this house in years.

"Oh a newcomer, what brings you to our lovely slice of paradise, Pelican Town?"

I sat my duffel bag on the floor and rumbled in my pocket for the envelope. Handed it to the man. He opened it and looked back at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh I'm so delighted that you've finally came to take over your Grandfathers farm young Trinity. You've grown quite I bit since the last time I saw you, but I doubt you remember me. Hard to blame you." He turned to rummage through a draw with papers. Pulling out an old photograph of me sitting beside my Grandfather as he was teacher me the basics of gardening. "Names Lewis, I was pretty close to your Grandfather." he said softly.

I gingerly took the photo that was offered, looking over it. I did look the same for the most part beside how I'd grown and filled out. Same heart shape face, pale skin, steel blue eyes, Cooper locks. You could tell I was intensely listing to him. I missed him terribly and never understood why I never got to see him more.

My fingers felt something cold on the back, flipping the picture over to see a key taped.

"That is the key to the lock on the cabin. I'm going to give our carpenter a call to meet you over there so she can make sure it's safe. No one has been taking care of the place sadly. "

I nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Thanks, uhm, I guess i'll get going now so I can get settled in." I grabbed my belonging and turned, Leaving the house.

Lewis still had a smile on his face. So excited at the possibility of farm fresh goods again. He quickly went to his phone and dialed Robin and filled her in.

* * *

As I walked up the path I could only assume that the thin, average hight woman on the porch was Robin. She wore a kind smile and held out her hand for a handshake. "So you're are new owner of this hunk of junk?" She playful laughed. "I'm guessing you're Trinity from what mayor Lewis told me.

I could only give an awkward smile and shrug after the handshake. "Yep, guess That's me."

"Robin, lovely to meet you hun." Her eyes then turn to that of concern, her tone matching in a very motherly matter. "But in all honestly please be careful when we get in there. I have a feeling there might be some rotting floor boards." Robin stated as I began unlocked the cabin.

Robin walked in first and switch the lights on. "Good, electricity still works." The woman called as she started her inspect on cabin.

My steel orbs rolled over the room to take it in. It was just a large room. The bed, kitchen, everything just all together in one room. Along with a small bathroom, you could tell that was an add on. Everything was cover in sheet protecting it from dust and so it would be easy to remove.

I walked over to the mattress, placing my bags on top. I quickly noticed it was still new and wrapped in plastic. _That's exciting _I thought to myself. It been a while since I'd laid on a soft bed. Let alone a new mattress.

Robin walked up beside me. "Well I do see some holes near the kitchen so maybe stay away from cooking for now." She then looked down and saw my one backpack and small duffel bag. Her eyes sadden. "Is this all your belongings?"

I hadn't put much thought in it. This morning after Ashe left for work I just quickly threw whatever was near by and ran out. "Y-yeah." I replied sheepishly. Realizing I didn't have much, just a lot of random clothing thrown together in hopes it get me by.

"Oh!, I remembered." Robin went to grabbed something from her bag. "Lewis had me hold on to this, it was the money your Grandfather left you. It isn't much but it should get you by for a little."

I slowly took the tiny box and opened it to find some cash. Counted it out, it added up to about $500. I'd be able to get a thicker blanket at least and figure out the rest later.

Robin placed a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way. As in it would be alright. My body langue quickly tighten up on instinct. Luckily Robin didn't seem to notice the change. "I believe in ya kid. If you need anything or have idea's on things you'd like to do with this place let me know. I'll be back at some point this month to fix the floors." She lightly patted my back before removing her hand and heading towards the door. Turning around once outside. "Take it easy and I'll let you get settled in." And with that she left.

A sigh left my body has I plopped on the bed next to my things. My mind reeling. I had run away to a town I barely remember. Had only $500 dollars to my name until I figured out what the hell I was going to do. What was I doing? _Fuck…_

I laid there for a moment longer before actually sitting up and going through what I brought with me. It was just the normal suspects: shirts, tanks, jeans, some how a dress or two. Most of the clothing was black with some purples and blues sprinkled in.

Then something shiny caught my eye on the bottom of the book-bag. My ipod and headphones. _Oh thank heavens_ I thought as I quickly reached for it. When Ashe took away my phone all I had left was this ipod with my music. Ashe thought it was a piece of junk and didn't seem to mind if I had it. Couldn't use it to talk to anyone so no harm. This was my lifeline. Got me through so much.

When I powered it on I notice the time. 6:47. How had it become so late so quickly? My stomach growls a bit, finally realize I hadn't eaten all day. _Robin said to not use the kitchen which leaves heading to the bar for something._

_"if you're free tonight you should come met up with me at the Saloon."_ Sam's voice rung in my head. I sat there toying around the idea. I'd planed on just ignoring the invite. My stomach rolled again, adamant it needed food. I sighed, giving into my basic needs of a human.

I hadn't been out in a really long time. Was I going to be able to handle myself. _Ashe will be so angry if I go. _ That thought made me wince then shudder. My abuser wasn't even here and they still had control. This made me angry, getting over this was going to be harder than I thought. Of corse it was naive to think just riding away was going to undue the crossed wires. _But it's a start in the right direction. We have to try._

I decided to change into some fresh clothes. A dark plum long sleeve cold shoulder top with some old black ripped jeans, paired with my old doc martins. Sliding my leather jacket on as I reached for my iPod and placed my plan black headphones on my head as I headed out the door. The Wombats- Bee-sting cued up.

* * *

I killed my music as I reached the entrance of the bar, slipping my headphones off so they hung around my neck. Its_ crowed_ was the first thing I noticed as I swung open the door. Next,_ s_moke, alcohol, and fried food filled my lungs. The smell of food turned my stomach once more. _It smelt good, what ever it was I'm smelling._

I started to weave around a few people. Noticing the side with the bar was the main entreatment area with a huge stone fireplace and serval tiny table and chairs. With more sitting at the bar. They even had a jukebox that was playing some older tunes I reconciled. A few people dance around, enjoying themselves.

I turned my head to the right where my eyes spotted the golden hair boy. Sam was over by the pool table and arcade. Sam was in the middle of a pool game. There was two other people on that side with him.

A girl with long bouncy purple hair. She was about average high for a girl and looked young. If not still in high school she must of just graduated. She was focusing on one of the arcade games.

The other person was a taller male, Sam's opponent. He was maybe around six feet or six one. With raven hair. Longer bangs swept to the left framing his faces as the rest of his hair was shorter. He was gorgeous. He had that dark and mysterious thing going for him, and he wore it well. I lightly dig my nails into my palm to stop the butterfly rolling around.

The crack of the cue ball rang as I could hear the other balls shuffling along. As I made my way over I watched the black eight ball find it's home in the right corner pocket. The other boy wore a sly smirk. "I win."

Sam quickly wined with a plea. "One more round, winner takes all?" It was at this moment he realized I was there. His quickly went from slumping over the pool table pouting and B lined to my side.

"Aye, Trinity. You showed up. I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging like that." Sam had the excitement and energy of a puppy. So happy and eager. I had no idea what for what, it was just me.

The girl with long purple hair walked over. "Hi, my named Abigail, Sam told us he ran into someone today. We don't get very many new people here. It will be really nice to have another girl to talk to." She chirped.

I started to shift my weight back and forth between my legs slowly, fidgeting. I started to feel a tad uncomfortable. I didn't do well with the spot light on me. Lightly biting my lower lip a caught the mysterious man smirking out of the corner of my eye. He apparently noticed I was a bit uncomfortable and seemed to find that amusing.

Abigail didn't waste anytime and fired a question my way. "So, Trinity, where you from?"

I turned my focus back to the girl. "Oh, The city."

"Wow, I bet that's a fun place to live. Must have more things to do there than here anyways." Abigail stated. She wasn't wrong it didn't looked like there was much to do in the Valley. But it seemed like a nice enough place to try and find peace.

Sam Jumped in. "Hey I'm from the city too. Lots of great shows to go see every weekend. Really miss that." Sam trailed off as he was now reminiscing over shows he had seen.

Mr. Mysterious was now on the other side of me. He was looking down at my headphones with his one eye brow raised. "What music do you listen to?" He asked.

That was a loaded question. "Well I do love most all music." I started. "But my heart belongs to darker synthwave , alternative, or I love me some 80's." I ended with a smile. I had to have some cheery music in there somehow. He seemed rather surprised but pleased by my answer and gave a simple nod of approval.

Right then my stomached made one of the loudest nosies ever, reminding me. I. . along with the rest of the group. The three of them burst out laughing. I could feel my face heat up and could only imagine how many shade of red I had turned.

And I broke. My fragile, tried mind didn't seemed to have the power to cope with this calmly. I panicked from my embarrassment and just bolted for the door and ran. I could not deal with this and was sure to later regret running out. But that was for future me to deal with. Right now all I could do was run, and run I did all the way to the edge of a shore.

I walked down to the end of the pier. The moon shined brightly, hanging the the middle of the clear night sky. I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge. three feet separating my feet from the water below. _Wonder how deep it is right in this area._ I thought as I looked down below. A tear drop falling onto the bear skin exposed from my ripped jeans.

I had't realized I was crying. All these dramatics just from not eating? I've gone without food for longer. So it couldn't be the only reason. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. "God what a mess I made of things. Maybe Ashe is right about me… Sure everyone thinks my weird and won't talk to me again."

"Weird isn't always a bad thing." A voice stated casually from behind me

Startled, I quickly turned my head to see Mr. Mysterious making his way towards me.

_Shit, shit, shit I really don't think I have the emotional control to deal with this at the moment._ I thought as he made his way towards me.

"This seat taken?" he asked as he sat next to me not waiting for my reply.

We sat silently next to one for what felt like forever. But was probably only a minuet or two. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what to say but only coming up with blanks. _Say something! _I mentally screamed at myself. I then felt a gentle nudge of his elbow bumping mine. I looked over to see him holding a small styrofoam box. He extending it to me.

"Not sure what you like. but I just asked for whatever they had right at that moment." He said softly.

I took the container and opened it to find some chicken tenders. They smelt divine, whether that was from being hungry or just because they were I really didn't care. I began eating a piece and once chewed and swallowed I looked back on at the raven hair man. "Thanks." I said sheepishly. "And sorry for just kinda—"

He shook his head, cutting me off. "Really, don't worry about it. Keeps things interesting."

I started to eat my second tender. It felt odd not being met with anger when I had messed up. The corner of my lips pulled into a soft smile. "Thanks for seeing it as a good thing Mr. Mysterious."

He let out a soft chuckle. And immediately I felt my embarrassment come back. _Why did I just say that out loud? _"I— I, just never got your name and-" I was so fluttered and blushing so brightly. Why was I so horrendously awkward. I just grabbed another piece of my food and placed it in my mouth and began to chew just so I'd shut up.

"Mr. Mysterious, eh?" He said slowly, another soft laugh rolled behind his words. "Can't say I hate it, In fact I find it pretty endearing. " He brushed his bangs back to the side after they got a bit messy from his laughing. His deep purple eyes then just looked out over the ocean. He fumbled in his hoodie pockets for moment before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"You smoke?" I asked?

"Does that bother you?" He replied with.

"No, not really. Can't say I'm surprised either. Fits with the whole thing you got going for you." I causally stated as I finished up the last of the tenders.

"You mean the 'Mysterious' thing?" He gave me a cocky smirked. Ugh, that smirk did things to me I just couldn't explain.

I could feel a sting of heat on my cheeks again. "So do you have a name, or will I be forced to acknowledge you as Mr. Mysterious for the test of time?" I asked a little annoyed.

I watched as he contemplated which option he wanted to go with. " I guess I could let you call me Sebastian." A thick heavy layer of fake exacerbation in his voice, complete with eye roll. He took a drag from the cigarette.

"Oh, well thank you, Your majesty, for finding it in your heart that I am worthy enough for thy name." My tone became hoity-toity and my words playful. Laughter came from the both of us.

The gentle sent from the cloves of his cigarette danced in the light breeze. It was spring, so the air still had a bite to it, but it was so nice. Sitting on a dock, clear starry sky, not bad looking company to spend it with. My stomach fluttered again as I looked over at Sebastian. Lucky enough a big yawn escaped from me. pulling my mind into a different direction.

"Woah, don't take my head off." He lightly ribbed at the yawn. But then his face turned to that of curiosity "Wait… do you, you have your canines sharpened?" He asked. He seemed pretty interested.

Instinctively I ran my tongue over my teeth. I had forgot I got that done a few years back. I'd got them done for myself. But I had been tease for being a day walking vampire most of my life. So I complete the look? Personally I loved them. But I could feel myself becoming a little self conscious. Not wanting to ruin the mood. I decided to opt for a cheesy line. "Ah, yes, all the better to eat you with." I grinned, flashing my teeth back at him.

Sebastian took another hit from his cig as his lips pulled into another smirk. His purple orbs locked on mine. I couldn't really read him. Which as someone that had become super sensitive to reading the room it made me a little uneasy. But something about the way be looked at me caused goose bums to rise on my arms. Not in the way Ashe did. I didn't feel threaten. In fact I somehow felt really relaxed with him. Even if he did cause my heart to skip a few beats.

Maybe it was the scenery or the corny dialog of our conversation, but I felt at peace. Until the tiny voice in the back on my mind piped up. _Everyone seemed nice at first, don't be a fool Trinity. _I quietly sighed… the voice wasn't wrong. Just not what I wanted to hear.

Sebastian had finished his cigarette and also let out a sigh of his own. Like he too was in thought. A moment passed with silents before he broke it. "Trinity is a pretty cool name, very Sci-fi. Makes it harder to believe you're not a real vampire." He playfully nudged my arm again. "But I can't say it wouldn't be cool to become friends with the strange new girl that magically appeared to a remote town."

I smiled again. "The way you're spinning it, it's like am a cliche beginning to a book."

"Hey, just calling it as I see it." He lightly smiled, starting to stand up. His hand lightly brushing mine as it passed. I swore I felt electricity for just that brief moment. I took his lead and stood up as well. I wasn't too much shorter than him maybe by three or four inches.

Sebastian fiddled with his hair again before lighting another cig. "Where you staying?" He asked, blowing a smoke ring. I started to walk back into town with Sebastian at my side.

"Black Haven farms." I replied.

"Mind if I walk that way with you? There is a path behind the farm that leads to my home in the mountains." He asked casually.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having the company of Mr. Mysterious taking a stroll with me in the moonlight." I jested. But I could feel a blush rising across my cheeks. I hope he didn't notice.. I was trying hard to just be casually but I had a feeling I was flirting.

"Well, Mr. Mysterious is glad that he can accompany the possible secret vampire back to her home." His tone matching mine.

We both let out a laugh again as we headed down the cobble stone path together.


	2. 80's Magic

A few weeks had gone since my first night here in Stardew. I had decided to try my hand at gardening since I remember most of what my grandfather had taught me. I was lucky enough to find a book he had written on the old bookcase. Along with a few packets of seeds. Just some parsnips, potatoes, and green beans. I didn't want to go overboard until I felt comfortable with my new skill.

The land still had a lot of work left to do but I had cleared out a small patch of land after I found my grandfathers tools. I got lucky and a few days Abigail came and helped me clear the brush. She seemed to enjoy getting the swing the sickle around.

After my night walk with Sebastian, I had met up with the group again at a later date. This time not running out on them randomly. We all seemed to have the same interest. I'd even been invited to the DnD group. I still had to deal with my emotional past. It came up in different ways but no one seemed to notice or at least shown to be bothered when I'd randomly get panicky. I had yet to really open that can of worms.

I had just finished watering the last of my crop when I finally looked at my iPod. I found listening to my tunes while having to get up so early helped me stay motivated. A William Control track had just finished. 10:30AM it read. I headed inside my cabin to wash up a little before decided to head off to Sebastian.

While I had been growing closer to everyone in the group. Sebastian and I just seemed to really be on the same wavelength. Some days, Like today, I'd randomly pop over and just hang out.

I'd found out he was a computer programmer when I had shone up one day while he was in a mood. Sebastian, I had learned was very prone to moodiness. Especially when any of his family was involved. He expressed how he felt misunderstood and that everyone thought what he did was a joke. I'd ask a few questions. Genuine interest in what he was doing. I had gone to school to be a graphic and web design so it was cool seeing the coding work. After that day he really mellowed out and would even ask for me to come over. Not always talking, sometimes we just sit there while he worked and I listened to music. Both happy for the quiet moments we shared.

Walking into the household on the mountain I waved at Robin from her desk. She happily waved back. "He's down in his room." I nodded my head as I made my way down the stairs to Sebastian's room. Knocking four times so he knew it was me as I entered. "Hey—"

Entering into the room I saw the tall raven haired man in a pastel blue suit. A flush of pink rose to his cheeks as he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm so sorry, do you want me to leave?" I quickly asked. Somehow it felt as if I had caught him masturbating. I could feel myself blushing. I turned around to leave. My hand on the handle of the door as I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. "No… no, please don't leave." He basically whispered. I turned my head so that I could see his face. Sebastian wasn't looking me in the eye and he still had color on his cheeks. Obviously embarrassed.

"I was just trying on this suit for the Flower Festival. I and a few of the other bachelors have to do this… this stupid dance." He admitted with a deep heavy sigh.

Sebastian was normally pretty level and didn't seem bothered by too much as long as he had his time alone or you didn't bring up his family. So it was odd to see him flustered in this way. I turned back to face him. Finally able to properly take a look at the suit he was wearing. It had to be tailor fitted as the fit was just perfect. And by some weird spooky magic, he pulled off the pastels with his dark hair and pale skin. Without thinking the corner of my lips pulled up into a smile.

The pink on his face darkened. "Hey, don't make fun of me. It's an age-old tradition and I can't get out of it. Abby and Sam have to do it too." he pouted.

"Wasn't going to make fun, was only thinking you look really nice in those colors."

He looked a bit taken aback from the comment. Like no one else had ever said that to him. Sebastian's purple eyes on me now, his body language showing a bit more confidence. "Thanks… Sometimes it's really nice to hear those type of words out loud." He walked back over to his mirror looking over the outfit once more before he started to unbutton his top.

I had been walking over to the black leather loveseat scrolling through my playlist when I looked up to see Sebastian was now shirtless. with his shirt off I could officially see he was actually very well tone and fit even though he had a slender build. I was breathless as I stared shamelessly at his gorgeous self. Sometimes I looked at him and swore he came right out of a final fantasy game, this was one of those times.

He started to head over to sit at his computer a coy smile on his face. "See something you like?" He teased as he caught me gawking.

Sebastian's words only made me more flustered. "I didn't ask for you to go taking your shirt off."

"I don't hear you complaining." I could tell he was smirking as he booted up his PC. The soft whirl on the fans filling the room. I really didn't have a comeback for him. I just sat for a moment quietly. I would bet money that he enjoyed working me up like this. But we only seemed to act like this when we were alone. I wonder if he does this with Abby too? The thought brought on a string of pain in the pit of my stomach.

Whenever I'd get too quite like this Sebastian always noticed. "So are you coming?"

"Coming to what?" I asked, glad the conversation was moving along.

"The Flower Festival is tomorrow."

"Oh… I guess I can make it after I water my crops. Besides I should be there for my friends' performance right?" I smiled.

"Just no laughing. Promise?"

My smile still on my lips I nodded my head. "I promise."

The rest of that evening played like normal. Us just enjoying the other company.

* * *

The next morning I rose and tended to my garden. Heading back inside to shower and get ready for the festival.

Still wrapped in my towel I walked to my small dresser. I didn't have very many spring colored items. But one of the few dressed I had grabbed was black and had some daisies. It was a light and flowy cotton sundress that came just above my knees. It was just going to have to do. I didn't have much for makeup. Just some mascara that Abby had given me along with a coral matte lipstick. Was very pretty with my pale complexion, it went naturally. With my hair, I just quickly did some smaller braids with the top half of my hair that pulled into the back in a half ponytail.

Just as I'd finished my hair my door knocked. I skipped over and opened it to see my Trio. Sam, Abby, and Sebastian. Sam and Sebastian in the same suit. Abby honestly looked the most uncomfortable in her white dressed. I stifled a giggle since I had promised the night before not to laugh… but they looked like a group of kids dressed by their parents for Easter photos. "One moment, just need shoes." I walked over to my Doc's as they were the only shoes I had grabbed. Quickly I threw on some clean socks and ran out the door, locking it behind me.

The walk through the forest was really nice. everything wasn't fully green yet but it was starting to come to life. The birds flying above us. Singing their songs of love. The rustling bushes of rabbits and squirrels running about. Spring was in full swing here in the valley. I just followed behind my friends, taking in the forest and the clean smell of the light breeze. They were all talking about how much they hated the dance that was only a few moments away as we strolled into a clearing I had yet to be too.

The whole town was gathered together and celebrating the day. It was nice to see everyone in good spirits. I made my rounds to say hello to everyone so not to be rude. As I'd finished talking to the last person, Mayor Lewis began to speak on a microphone.

He made a speech about how happy he was to see everyone and how grateful he was for the community coming together to throw together another wonderful event and after the Flower Dance, there would be food and cake at the tables.

The older man then walked off to the side and hit a button on a radio that was hooked up to speakers around the clearing. The music that was being played was very ethereal sounding at first. Slow and steady. The younger generation all started to line up. Boys on one side, facing the girls on the other. All parties bowing to their respected partner. It was now that I had noticed Abigail and Sebastian were dance partners. That feeling in the pit of my stomach came back. I tried my best to ignore it. But it was hard with the airy dreamy music playing as they danced around on another. Both of them talking to one another. Sebastian made a face at something she said, Abby could be seen laughing.

It makes sense, them being together. They'd know each other longer. I mean yeah Abby was a few years younger then Seb… but that didn't stop people. Why did this bother me anyways? A relationship is the last thing I need. I was a mess of a human, Sebastian doesn't need… or want me. I refused to say I was falling for Sebastian.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I never saw Sam dancing his way over to me and offering his hand until he nudged me. That same old goofy grin on his face. I placed my hand in his needing to move these thoughts out of my head and just be present. We spun into the crowd of people. It seemed like everyone had joined the dance by now. The music was much louder and faster paced. It was the type of music you'd hear played at a Renaissance Faire. Very cheery and easy to follow along with. Even though I had never danced to music like this it was easy to follow Sam's lead. It shouldn't have been a surprise but Sam had quite a bit of rhythm and dancing seem to come as a natural talent. "Wow Sam, you're a really impressive dancer." I laughed lightly as we made our way around the dance floor once more. Our right hands held together as he had is left just barely touch my waist as we hopped around. Almost as if we were dancing ballroom style but a much faster pace. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. This was pretty fun. Sam's blue eyes lite up at the compliment. His grin grew. "Thanks, But I think it's time for your real dance partner." And as we entered into a spin Sam let his grip of me go.

I spun around, once, twice, as my body entered into the third spin I felt my body bump up angst someone. Their hands moved swiftly to my waist as they pulled me close, the other hand reaching for the space in-between my fingers. Our bodies moving along to the music without even missing a beat. I didn't have to look to know who it was. His comforting scent engulfed me, if not for that the butterflies in my stomach told me as well.

My steel blue orbs gazed up into his beautiful purple eyes as they met. I could feel color crossing my face. Being around Sebastian it seemed like pink was a permeant color there. But I could see he too was a little pink.

"Sooo, did Sam and Abby put this together?" I asked softly as we kept going along with the crowd. Everyone was in their own world and I didn't think anyone would be able to hear us but I didn't want to take the chance.

"You mean us dancing together?" He asked and I simply nodded my head. "Yeah, Abby let me know while we were finishing up the ceremony dance." His voice seemed a little annoyed. So that was what I saw them talking about. I noted. But the tone of his made me worried. I didn't want him to dance with me if he didn't want to.

"We could stop." I offered. He eyes immediately softened as he pulled my body a little closer to his. "No, I like this. I'd even go as far as to say I'm having fun at this event. I just…" He trailed off for a moment. "don't like people meddling in my affairs." he sighed.

I didn't really understand what he had meant and I was about to ask when the music had finally stopped. Sebastian moved away and as he removed his hands. I could still feel their warmth and I ached for his touch. He leaned in close his lips almost grazing my ear as his whispering voice tickled my skin. "Please wait until everyone has left for the evening." He then walked over to his family as everyone was now gathering and sitting around the tables for the feast.

Gus had really gone all out and delivered one hell of a meal. Delicious ham, fresh vegetables, soft buttery rolls, and a mouthwatering white cake with fresh strawberries. After dinner, everyone helped clean up the party. Family with younger ones headed out first and slowly the crowd trickled out as the sun began to set until it was just me sitting in the clearing. I had just helped Lewis gather the last of his things in his wagon.

Sebastian had asked me to stay after everyone had left but with all the movement I had lost sight of him. I had asked Sam and Abigail where he was before they left with their families. Both had no idea.

The setting sun was at the golden hour as the sunlight peeked through the budding trees of the forest. It really did look magical. Everything had a wonderful golden tint to it. Hence the name, this lighting was simply the best. I laid down with the cool grass pressing against my back as I faked making a snow angel… just without the snow.

Soft slow beats began to play. A gentle melodic dark romantic sound quickly caught my attention and I sat up to look around. Standing over by the sound system Sebastian stood. He had changed out of the pastel suit and in his normal black attire just a little more dressed up with a black button down. It was hard to not looked so surprised. As I stood I cocked my head to the side with a puzzled expression. "What's all this for?" I asked. His response was to come close to me and place his hands back where they had been when we had dance early in the day.

Who was I to refuse this dance? We swayed slowly to the hypnotic beat. After the first song, Sebastian finally spoke. "So, you clean up nice."

"Meaning I don't look nice all the time?" I playful teased. That seemed to catch him off guard for a moment, his lips pulled into that smirk I loved so much. "What I meant to say is you looked extra beautiful today." Nice safe I thought to myself.

Sacrifice from London After Midnight started to play as Sebastian's fingers started to travel lightly down my arm running over all my scars. He didn't say anything but his fingers faltered for a moment and panic started to fill me. He didn't have to verbal ask because his touch did. The sting of tears welling up in my eye become present. I had taken care to at least try and hide the scars but out here in the setting sun, just wearing this sleeveless dress. I was careless and exposed. He must have thought of me as something ugly now if he did like me. Ashe has made damn sure I had no way to run away from the past. I'd gone to pull away and Sebastian held, not letting me go. Tears now streaming down my face. I was crumbling

Gentle hands cupped my face as thumbs wiped the tears that made their tracks on my cheeks. What was this? He was handling me so delicately. So light, what was this? I had come to know that these moments never last and could quickly turn violent. But never once had I been treated like this. My eyes quickly fluttered to look at Sebastian's eyes and could not find anything dangerous behind them. I kept searching his gaze waiting for there to be a dark flicker of hate. But nothing, I felt safe with him even when my mind was trying to tear everything apart.

"I'm disgusting and broken" Was all I could mumble.

Sebastian shook his head lightly and took my right arm. Again lightly tracing my skin as he circled around my old marks from all the shitty fights and the cuts from trying to numb the pain I had lived. This touch sent shivers all over my body. The track changed to Birthday Massacre- To Die For. Pretty fitting for the moment. Sebastian brought his soft full lips to my scars and gently kissed them. The feeling that started to stir I had no way to describe. He looked up to meet my gaze. I was breathless as he spoke his next words. "The moon once told me…You don't have to be whole to shine brightly."

Tears began to spill from my eyes again. This seemed to make him panic. "Did I do something wrong?" He pulled his hands from me. I only was able to smile through my tears and shake my head.

"No… you're doing everything right, you and your cheesy lines" I whispered.

His body relaxed with my words. And he came close again wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "I'm not going to force you to talk about it before you're ready. But know I'm here for you, ready to hear the whole story when you want to tell it." We stood there in the embrace a moment longer. As we pulled away from one another I just had to ask again.

"So what was all this for?"

"I figured you'd like to end your birthday on a cheesy 80's movie note. Since you loved them so."

I was a little taken aback, I had even forgotten my own birthday, and somehow he had remembered during one of our random conversations when it came up. Wasn't so surprised he remember my guilty pleasure since he did like to tease me about it.

"You forgot didn't you?" Sebastian asked but the answer must have been written on my face. He rolled his eye. "Silly girl." He mouthed quietly.

As the world falls down- by David Bowie started to play and I smiled. It was one of my favorites. Then again I loved Labyrinth. "Would you give this birthday girl the honor of one last dance," I asked. Sebastian gave me a smile and nod as we begin to dances around the forest, I'd almost say it was just as magical as the scene in the movie it not more.

It had been a wonderful day.


End file.
